


Forget Dinner, Let's Just Do the Movies

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manhandling, Movie Night, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's slight but it's there so, seth in a nebulous time that's post shield breakup but also post reunion?????, there are other people there so, trans seth, wow i finally wrote ambrollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Seth knows he’s in trouble as soon as Dean suggests a horror movie.





	Forget Dinner, Let's Just Do the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Seth ahs been Insufferable™ lately so of course my solution is writing him as a whiny baby that just needs to get fucked ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Seth knows this will be a bad idea the moment he sees Dean’s face. 

It’s their monthly movie night, which means piling as many people into a hotel room as possible to binge Netflix. Currently, there’s Seth, Finn, Dean, and Roman situated precariously on the queen bed and the couch tiny that’s been moved next to it. Dean and Seth have the bed, and Roman and Finn are squished together on the small loveseat.

Seth knows he’s in trouble as soon as Dean pulls him into his lap.

He tries to pay attention to the conversation about what movie to watch, but Dean’s hands on his hips and the heat of the older man’s chest against his back is making coherent thought harder and harder. He doesn’t contribute much, can barely think with the way Dean’s  _ slowly _ moving Seth in his lap, but he tries. 

He knows he’s in trouble as soon as Dean suggests a horror movie.

Dean  _ hates _ horror movies. He gets scared easily, and he’s too paranoid to find them any fun. Everyone knows this, but apparently, it had been a tiebreaker, so no one calls him out on it. What’s worse is Seth hates horror even more; he gets startled at his own shadow, sometimes, and has never been able to sit through even simple scary movies.

Three minutes into the film, Seth wouldn’t be able to tell you what they’re watching.

All he can focus on is the heat of Dean’s hand as he presses his palm against Seth’s crotch and  _ grinds _ . The friction drags Seth’s boxers against his cock, puts pressure against the top of his pubic mound. He has to bite his lip to hold back a noise. His hips jolt of their own free will, shoving against Dean’s hand for a moment. He can feel Dean grinning into his neck.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Dean’s starting to grind against Seth.

His hand is still shoved between Seth’s thighs, his thumb pressed insistently against Seth’s dick. His hips are shifting minutely, pushing the swell of his cock against Seth’s ass. The force of the movement pushes Seth harder against Dean’s palm.

It takes 30 minutes and Dean’s hands trying to slide into his boxers for Seth to protest.

He’s been able to watch some of the movie, but most of it is going in one ear and out the other. He’s thankful for the blanket over their laps because it’s hiding most of the movement. He’s suddenly more appreciative of it when Dean’s hand tries to wriggle under his waistband.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Seth hisses, tilting his head back to reach Dean’s ear. Dean’s hand hasn’t stilled, his fingertips teasing the skin above his hipbones. 

Dean’s grin is audible as he answers, “You’re soaking through your boxers. I just wanted to give you a hand.” His fingers tense on the last word, his nails digging into the top of Seth’s pubic hair. He carefully nips at the shell of Seth’s ear.

“It’s your fault I’m wet.” Seth accuses quietly, his cheeks flushing as he realizes just  _ how _ wet he is. He can feel the wet spot forming on his boxers, and he’s sure the smell is noticeable. He wouldn’t be surprised if Dean’s thigh was wet too. “Our friends are  _ right there.” _

“Don’t tell me you aren’t getting off on this.” Dean whispers, digging his teeth into Seth’s earlobe. At the same time, he slides his hand lower, dragging the tip of one finger against Seth’s cock. The calluses on his hands are rough in the most delicious way, give enough friction to almost hurt, make it hard for Seth to breathe.

“You’re fucking dripping, baby. Bet I could fuck you like this, no prep or anything.” Dean’s breath is hot, wet against the side of Seth’s neck, his voice low and rough in a way that drags shivers down Seth’s spine. His hand isn’t helping, still touching him with enough pressure to be felt but without the satisfaction. Seth feels like he’s drowning.

He barely manages to hold in his whine, tucking his face into the collar of his sweater. He bites the fabric, grinding his teeth against it to muffle any noises he can’t stop. He can feel Dean trying not to laugh, still pressing wet kisses to the side of his neck. 

He’s just starting to grind against Dean’s hand when someone speaks.

“Hey, Seth, you ok? You’re hiding in your sweater.” It’s Finn, from the couch. He sounds genuinely concerned, like he thinks Seth might be sick. Dean huffs out a laugh against Seth’s shoulder.

“He’s just scared. He likes to hide during horror movies.” Dean answers for him, voice nonchalant like nothing’s happening. He’s  _ still _ got his hand down Seth’s underwear, the tip of his index finger tracing around his hole. The weight calluses roughening his fingertips scrape the skin in the best way, just the right side of pain.

Heat floods Seth’s face as the reality of the situation hits him with the force of a Mac truck. He can  _ feel _ Finn’s eyes on him, can feel the weight of everyone waiting for him to respond. He doesn’t, lets Dean’s answer be his, as he tries to still his hips. He doesn’t do a great job, his hips moving softly against Dean’s hand, trying to get  _ more _ .

Dean keeps up the gentle teasing for a good half hour.

He waits until the first big scare of the movie to sink a finger into Seth. He still moves slowly, fucking his finger in half an inch before drawing it back out. Seth almost sobs when it happens, his head snapped back to hide in Dean’s neck. He digs his teeth into the skin there to muffle himself.

Dean acts like nothing’s happening, eyes locked on the screen. He keeps up the movement, leisurely fingerfucking Seth, quick enough to be felt but slow enough to not offer any relief. His palm presses against Seth’s cock, the sensation so different from the gentle drag of his finger that Seth’s  _ shaking _ .

Seth tries to focus on the movie; really, he does. He tries to pay attention, tries to contribute to the easy banter filling the room, but every time he does, Dean crooks his finger or crushes his palm against Seth’s cock or grinds hard against him and he ends up choking on his tongue. He gives up trying to add to the conversation the fourth time it happens.

Dean uses his free arm to press across Seth’s stomach, pinning him down like it’s as easy as breathing. His arm is like an iron bar across his hips, keeping him in place every time he tries to fuck his hips up. He needs  _ more _ , feels like he’s been on the brink of coming the whole time, so close he can fucking taste it. He’s almost in tears.

After an excruciating fifteen minutes, Dean peels Seth’s boxers down.

He only moves them out of the way, leaving them tangled around Seth’s thighs. Seth jolts, panicked at the thought of being seen, before he remembers the blanket tossed over them. He relaxes back, trying to hide the shivers racking down his spine. 

Seth can’t stop the noise he makes when he feels Dean’s dick prodding at his cunt. Thankfully, it gets lost in the sharp sting from the movie, and it’s something that could be written off as fear instead of lust. Dean doesn’t fuck Seth, not really; instead, he just grinds his hips upwards, sliding his cock between Seth’s labia. 

The movement just serves to bring Seth closer to the edge without  _ doing _ anything. The head of Dean’s cock bumps the underside of Seth’s and on every upstroke, Dean’s dick catches on Seth’s entrance. It’s  _ infuriating _ , does nothing but makes Seth sweat.

He’s about to just say fuck it and start begging when Dean  _ finally _ slips inside of him.

He gasps at the suddenness; one second, Dean’s grinding against him, and the next, his pelvis is pressed to Dean’s. He can  _ feel _ Dean’s cock twitch inside of him, can feel the rasp of his facial hair against Seth’s shoulder as he groans. Dean keeps Seth pinned down, doesn’t let him move at all, denies him relief for that much longer.

“Seth? You sure you’re ok?” Roman asks, peering past Finn to look at them. Seth nods furiously, hoping the blush on his face isn’t as bad as it looks. Roman just quirks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, baby, you ok? You’re shaking.”

Oh, fuck Dean. Fuck him so hard. He doesn’t even sound  _ affected _ , not even breathless, his voice like liquid sex, fed right into Seth’s ear. Seth clenches down on him, hard, in retaliation, just to hear Dean choke on his spit.

“‘M fine. J-. Just not a fa-an of scary movies.” As soon as Seth starts talking, Dean starts moving. It’s minute enough to be unnoticed, but  _ fuck _ if it doesn’t feel like the entire world is falling out from under Seth. His voice catches at the drag of Dean’s cock, wavers before almost falling off entirely. Roman gives him another questioning look, but he leaves it alone.

Seth tries to close his legs, to do something to make him feel less  _ exposed _ , but Dean’s got his thighs wedged between Seth’s knees, and the hand that isn’t preoccupied with Seth’s cock is pulling his left leg out even further. Even under the blanket with all their body heat trapped, he can still feel the coolness of the room against the hot, slick skin of his cunt and just  _ that _ is almost enough to make him come.

Dean lazily strokes Seth’s cock between his forefinger and thumb, the rhythm of his hand just offbeat to his hips. He’s moving leisurely, as if he has all the time in the world, as if their friends aren’t sitting a yard away from them. He’s long since mastered the art of keeping Seth right on the edge, so close to coming he can taste it.

Seth tilts his head back, rests against Dean’s shoulder. He can reach Dean’s ear if he stretches, so he does, arching his back a little to get the extra distance. “Please, please, please. I’ll do anything, whatever you want, just. Please.” He whines, voice high in his throat, as quietly as he can muster.

Dean’s hand stills, though he doesn’t move it; he lets it rest against Seth’s cock, just enough pressure to be unignorable. He tips his head forwards to bite along the shell of Seth’s ear. “Please what, baby? I can’t help you if you don’t use your words.” His voice is breathy, strained, but it does nothing to hide the  _ condescension _ in his words. 

Seth  _ squirms _ , shifting as much as he can under Dean’s iron grip. He manages to slide on leg forwards, which lowers his weight. The movement shoves Dean’s cock in him  _ deeper _ . He swears he can feel it in his stomach. He bites his lip so hard he almost breaks skin and still can’t fully muffle his desperate moan.

“Please let me come. I’ll- fuck, I’ll do whatever you want, I just need to come, I’m so close,  _ please _ .” He begs, his voice wavering as Dean slowly strokes his cock from base to tip. He can feel himself clenching, his cunt gripping Dean’s cock, trying to get  _ some _ stimulation.

Dean’s grin, sharp enough to cut, is audible as he grumbles, “You need to ask nicely, like a good little boy.” The shadow of teeth scrapes the back of Seth’s neck, not quite a threat, not quite a promise.

Seth almost starts sobbing.

He’s determined to kill Dean as soon as he can, as soon as he gets what he  _ needs _ . Dean knows his buttons so well, knows every little hot spot and kink that he can target. He’s playing  _ dirty _ , using the gravel of his voice and the strength of his grip to his advantage. Seth hates how much he loves it.

“Please let me come, Daddy. I’ve been a good little boy for you.” His voice is watery, his eyes shining with unshone tears. He hears, distantly, over the roar of his blood in his ears, that there’s a sharp swell in the music from the movie. 

Fuck, the movie. He forgot about it, forgot about Roman and Finn sitting  _ three feet away _ . He hazards a glance over, sees Roman hiding in Finn’s neck. It would be comical if Dean wasn’t pulsing his hips and rasping praise into his ears. Seth digs his nails into his knees through the blanket.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it? You’ve been such a good little bitch for me, wet and ready whenever I need you. Come.” Dean fucking  _ demands _ , the grip of his fingers on Seth’s cock on just the right side of painful. What does Seth in isn’t Dean stroking his cock. Or the finger tracing where they’re connected, or the slow, steady roll of his hips, or the shame and lust curling in Seth’s belly. 

What makes Seth come so hard he almost passes out is Finn making eye contact like he  _ knows _ .

He snaps his head back, burying his teeth in Dean’s neck to muffle his sob. His body goes limp, sagging back against Dean. The older man doesn’t stop, doesn’t let Seth catch his breath or come back to his own body. Instead, Dean keeps slowly stroking Seth’s cock, keeps his rhythm, the slow, deep thrusts almost fucking painful.

Seth’s about to start sobbing from overstimulation when Dean comes.

Seth whimpers, whines, shakes in Dean’s arms. He already feels ready again, feels like a breeze could make him come. Dean pants into his ear, breath wet and hot, as his thighs shake between Seth’s. He doesn’t pull out, keeps Seth seated on his cock as it softens, leaves him there even when his come starts to leak out. He stays like that until the movie ends.

Roman leaves first, seemingly oblivious to everything that’s happened. Finn lingers, waits until Roman’s out of earshot before turning back to Seth and Dean. There’s a flush staining his cheeks. Seth can’t tell if it’s adrenaline or something else.

“You’re a menace.” He tells Dean, voice a little low in his throat, almost a growl. There’s a twinkle in his eyes, though, a slight quirk to his lips. Seth doesn’t miss the bulge in Finn’s shorts.

Dean merely grins and grinds up against Seth just to hear him choke.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cherry-mox on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
